The Skeleton Legion ( Movie )
About the Movie ( Star Wars Form Entro ) The year is 1648. The World is a Crises of Life, or Death. The Entire Human race, has been adapted into Caves, if not Dead already. Nowhere is safe. The Evil Skeleton Army Leader, General Bossa has Spread the Pedicillence Disease over the World. Causing the Human race to die, and merge into Skeleton Form with his Army. One Brave lad, Charles D. Milaford. A Englishmen, has Started what could be the last of the Colonies in the World, in the Caverns on Padres Del Fugeo. The Caribbean is the Last Place left that has not been Destroyed by this Disease. Its up to Milaford, to stop this Disease, and Save the Human Race from its Destiny... Lead Parts : Charels D. Miliaford Gen. Bossa George Tombacce Crimson Warrior Maxwell Roberts Dark Morria Secondary Parts Crimson Shadow Warriors Tompi Brothers The Devil Milita Scene 1 Charels : Aye The supply house is looking good! The Colony is coming Great! ( Walks someplace Else ) You Men are the Only hope if our Front lines cant Support Invaders Keep Alert! ( Walks Farther on ) You Sir! Your supposed to be Guarding upwards! And- ( Rumbling sound ) What was that? Bossa : AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACK YE FOOLS! ( Bossa storms in killing the guards on site with a sword ) I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! ( Blast Guard with staff ( Soul Fly ) ) Charels : No!!! Not again! Ready Take Aim! ( Guards are killed ) Ugh! GET READY! INVDERS! Bossa : Running away again Charels? Hahaha! Iv'e Tracked you Across England, France, Spain, Russia, and Sweden. You Really Think you can hide AGAIN!? Charels : Not Hide, Escape! ( He Runs ) Bossa : You Fool! I'll get you! ( Chase Scene Throughout Caverns untill you get to the Gypsy house near Dark Hart ) Haha! haha! ha! Look here, Your Trapped! You have nowhere to run anymore! Charles : I Have all of Padres. Bossa : Not Quite. Charles : You didnt! I Was Born here! Bossa : Say Goodbye to you life. Charles : Goodbye ( Jumps off Cliff ) Bossa : Argh!!!!! Wont you ever give up! ( looks at crabs ) GET HIM FOOLS! Charels : Oh please. ( Takes Sword out and kills them all ) Is That the Best you Got? Bossa : We Have Taken Your Ship fool! you have no chance of Escaping! and Your the only one in the World Left! HAHAHAHA!!!!! ( Disappears ) Voice : Psst! Psst! Charles : En' Garde! Who is there! Strange Person : You Escaped from that Devil to? Ay! now aint that luck! Charles : Who are you Speack You name, or i will run you through! Person : No no! Please! My name is George Tombacce. im the only Survivor of Padres. Charles : Well. if You Excuse me, i must be going! SEA TURTLES COME! George : DENY! DENY! DENY! Charles : Are You Mad? George : I Know how to Defeat Bossa... Scene 2 To Continue... Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Movie Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations